Crossover
by Ultimate Batman45
Summary: This is the story of what happens when Batman finds my own character Terror Man and his team, and how they eventually realise how similar they are and team up to take on a huge threat to both their cities.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover**

**Chapter 1**

Bruce was sitting alone at the bat computer. A rush of bats moving through the cave could be heard as Alfred approached.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked, turning to look at the butler.

"You may want to turn on the news sir an interesting series of events seems to have taken place in Darkhaven city." Alfred told him.

"Darkhaven? With the overly corrupt police force? That Darkhaven? Why would I find anything intriguing in a place like that Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Trust me sir, you'll want to see this!" Alfred said.

Bruce nodded once then hit a few buttons on the bat computer and the news came on.

"A most peculiar occurrence has happened here folks, the scourge of the Darkhaven underworld known as the eye has had its first major defeat today, when Terror Man disarmed a nuclear bomb they had and through a clever deception saved the mayors life. The world asks today, who is this Terror Man, why did he help save everyone here and will he back again? This is CNN news reporting live, back to you in the studio." The TV reporter stated.

Bruce turned off the news and stroked his chin.

"What is it Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

"Darkhaven is in England right?" Bruce asked.

"I believe so sir." Alfred said, "Do you want me to contact captain dale and inform the Wayne enterprises building in that area you are coming?"

"Yes Alfred. This Terror Man interests me, I will need to find out all I can about him. Say I'm going to the charity ball or hosting one for the underprivileged in Darkhaven, I need a cover" Bruce told Alfred.

"I love a good charity ball sir, who knows this time you might actually enjoy yourself" Alfred exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up" Bruce replied.

"Of course not sir" Alfred shot back almost sighing.

Bruce left the batcave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Darkhaven 4 weeks later_

Terror Man runs along a roof top with Kage, Phobia and Hawk.

"Have you heard? Wayne has come to Darkhaven!" Hawk said.

"I know" Terror man replied.

"Charity fundraising. More like an ego boost am I right?" Phobia said.

"I would trust the man, he is not so much the rich fool you think. He hates criminals as much as if not more than we do, they took his parents" Kage informed Phobia.

"Damn, that's rough" Phobia said.

"Approaching target, get ready" Terror Man said.

The 4 jump onto a warehouse roof where gunfire has already started within.

"Seems like were not the only ones snooping around" Kage said.

"We need to breach" Hawk said quickly.

The 4 smash through the rook behind a group of mobsters firing in to the darkness.

"God damn it! Boys we got company! It's Terror man!" A mobster yelled terrified.

Terror Man sweeps the mobster and stamps on his temple knocking him out, Hawk shoots one in the chest, Kage kicks one through boxes and Phobia tackles the last guy to the floor starting a brawl and knocks him out. A 5th mobster with swords runs at the 4 but Batman leaps from the shadows and knocks him out.

"You took your time" Batman said to the group.

"We got the job done quicker" Terror Man shot back.

"You missed this guy" Batman said.

"We could've handled it without you bats" Hawk told him.

"This argument is getting us nowhere. We need to get to the rooftop where we can talk" Kage stated calmly.

Batman grapples up to the roof whilst the other 4 climbed up.

"What are you doing in Darkhaven?" Terror Man asked.

"Here to meet you actually, see what the buzz is about. You're good I must admit, but where's the gadgets that help you do what you do, because you seem like your just human."

"I am but I have no gadgets. Unlike you Mr. Wayne I wasn't lucky enough to have vast wealth to aid me in my crusade against criminals" Terror man told him coldly.

Batman stared for a moment looking at the thick black, padded and armoured coat, jeans, black fedora, ski boots and shades of Terror Man looking for a scanner.

"Whatever you're looking for you won't find it. Unlike you we must rely on just our minds to survive-we have no gadgets, scanners or anything else like that." Kage told Batman.

"How did you figure me out?" Batman asked.

Terror Man smiled then stepped back off the roof his group following suit. Batman sprints to the edge but they had already disappeared.

"Damn it!" Batman muttered.

Batman's comm system crackled.

"Sir, the party has begun, where are you?" Alfred said.

"On patrol Alfred, the party's tomorrow." Batman said.

"No, it's today master Bruce" Alfred told him.

"Damn it, I'll be right there Alfred" Batman said and glided off towards the Wayne enterprise building.


End file.
